1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fast food service industry. More specifically, it relates to a system for the filling out of patron's food orders in a fast food restaurant establishment.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that persons who patronize fast food restaurant establishments do not expect to receive a relaxing leisurely slow service in being served their order of food. Fast food chains have been developed particularly to service people who are busy, are in a hurry or who simply limit the time allowed for eating a meal in a restaurant. Nevertheless, although they expect fast service, it sometimes happens to be too slow, especially during rush hours when many orders are placed rapidly so that some orders get mistakenly delayed behind others instead of being filled in proper order of being received. This can be annoying to persons having only a limited time, so that this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.